Una vez mas
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: MuxShaka - Los celos, las mentiras y los conflictos internos han desgastado su relación... La hora de las oportunidades se ha terminado, pero... quiza, aún quede el espacio para una ultima vez...


Este fic lo tenia pensado para una historia original mas larga... pero bueno, como es costumbre mia no tener tiempo para terminar ada, decidi hacerlo asi... espero que sea de su agrado, un beso, gracias x leer!

_**Una vez más**_

Faltaba un cuarto para las seis cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Sentado cerca de la ventana, contemplando como el sol era vencido por la noche, viró sobre el hombro izquierdo hacia la mesa de noche donde lo había colocado. Se levantó y moviendo los brazos al ritmo cadencioso de sus pasos se acercó: sin tomarlo, en la pantalla, corroboró que el timbre seleccionado que sonaba en ese momento, pertenecía al nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de color azul. Apretó el botón para responder con el altavoz mientras se recostaba en la cama, sobre una prolongada cascada de dorado color.

-"Hola, Milo…"- Dijo con desgana.

-"_Soy Camus."-_ Contestó del otro lado. El rubio se incorporó.

-"Hola. ¿Cómo estás?"

-"_Todo bien. Gracias. ¿Cómo sigues? Milo y yo estábamos un poco preocupados…"_

-"No tenían porque. El mundo no se detiene por un problema."- Sonrió con amargura. Se hizo el silencio del otro lado.

-"_Por eso te llamamos. Queremos invitarte a una fiesta._"- El rubio arqueó una ceja: Camus no era del tipo que te invitaban a un evento así. Su pacifica personalidad alcanzaba sólo para invitar un helado en el parque mientras mantenían una charla agradable.

-"¿Fiesta?"- Se rió.

-"_Abrieron un nuevo bar en la avenida principal, y Milo consiguió unos boletos…."_

-"No creo que sea buena idea…"

-"_Dijiste que el mundo no se detenía por un problema. Si asistes te demostrarás a ti mismo que todo esta bien… aunque sepas que no lo está_…"- Se hizo un breve silencio mientras el cerebro de Shaka intentaba procesar correctamente lo escuchado. –"_Ven amigo, distraerte te hará bien, además, hace meses que no haces nada con nosotros._"- El rubio sonrió. Suspiró sólo para decir entre líneas que se daba por vencido.

-"Nos vemos en la entrada…"

-"¡_Perfecto…!"- _Se escuchó de fondo.

-"Por cierto, dile a Milo que lo odio…"- Del otro lado se oyó claramente como el nombrado tomaba el teléfono.

_-"¿A mí? ¿Qué te hice?"-_ Shaka se rió.

-"Sabías que Camus me convencería y lo enviaste en tu lugar. Nos vemos en un par de horas…"- Y sin más colgó.

Se recostó con la nariz apuntando el limbo y las pupilas azules y brillantes perdidas entre las formas que los grumos del techo formaban, mientras divagaba acerca de lo que debía usar para esa noche 'importante'. Después de todo, era la primera vez que saldría estando soltero, luego de haber terminado con alguien que se llevó la mitad de toda su vida…

Meneó la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba: no iba a invertir sus fuerzas en la misma depresión del año…

Una hora más tarde mientras se encontraba parado frente al espejo ultimando los detalles en su arreglo personal, y pensaba en las excusas que les daría una vez dentro para salir lo más pronto posible, nunca se imaginó la sorpresa que le depararía 'el destino' una vez arribando al lugar.

Llegó diez minutos más tarde, cuando uno de sus amigos impaciente, estaba por terminar de arrancarle los broches laterales al pantalón que traía puesto, mientras su acompañante le pedía por milésima vez que desistiera…

-"Hola"- Los saludó al pararse cerca de ellos con una mano levantada y la otra de forma despreocupada en el bolsillo del pantalón. Uno de ellos de piel tostada, con el cabello azul brillante y ondulado, se le acercó para zarandearlo.

-"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?"- Shaka arqueó la ceja.

-"No encontraba mis llaves."- Respondió despreocupado. El otro joven, de mirada seria y suave sonrisa, colocó una mano en el hombro de su acompañante.

-"No pasa nada…"- Miró al rubio. –"Esta noche toca uno de los grupos favoritos de Milo y no quiere perdérselos."

-"Ah…"- Fue lo único que dijo mientras le sonreía. Los dos peliazules se tomaron de la mano y avanzaron hasta la entrada. El custodio tomó los boletos, los analizó y después de darse cuenta que todo estaba en orden levantó la cadena y os dejó pasar.

De inmediato, Shaka sintió como el aire frío de la noche se apagaba dentro del calor del lugar. Y como la quietud de la calle quedaba atrás mientras el ruido de la música lo ensordecía, y las luces de neón que lo cegaban brillando y titilando sin parar por todo el lugar

La pareja hablaba en el oído, diciéndose cosas que al rubio no le interesaban saber. Intentó distraerse al observar al resto de los presentes bailando, con sus tragos en la mano, o a los que en ese momento tocaban una canción que para nada le atraía.

Pensó que si ellos se iban a bailar, entonces podría aprovechar para… ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Para sentarse 'tranquilamente' en la barra a beber? No consumía productos alcohólicos, y tampoco confiaba en ese tipo de lugar… ¿entonces? Tampoco bailaría con ellos, ni entre ellos porque eso le haría sentirse un intruso…

Conforme pasan los segundos y se adentraban en el sitio, más lamentaba haber accedido a acompañarlos… Lo que no sabía es que lo iba a lamentar más…

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la barra, hacia el sitio por donde sus amigos se abrían paso, cuando notó que se detenían en seco… Viró hacia el frente, deteniéndose de golpe mientras Camus y Milo volvían sus ojos hacia él…

Se quedó parado sin saber si sonreír, correr hacia atrás, o fulminar con la mirada a los dos personajes que estaban a su lado tomados de la mano… ¿Ellos lo habrían invitado?

-"Hola…"- Dijo aquél personaje. El matiz de su voz era exactamente como Shaka lo recordaba, y esa anatomía delgada, pálida y hermosa era la misma que la había atormentado noche anteriores entre sueños y pesadillas.

-"¡Hola, Mu!"- Le respondió Milo con una sonrisa nerviosa. La educación de Camus lo empujaba a hacer lo mismo, pero n podía apartar la mirada preocupada de la faz del rubio.

-"Vamos a bailar…"- Dijo oportunamente, ignorando al muchacho de cabellos lilas. Apretó la mano de su acompañante y lo guió hasta la pista. Shaka casi levantó la mano para detener la de sus amigos, y rogarles que no los dejara a solas bajo ningún concepto; pero tenía una mezcla de emociones en ese momento…

Optó por darle la espalda al chico de cabellos lavanda parado frente a él…

-"¡Shaka!"- Escuchó que le gritaba. Se detuvo un segundo, pero enseguida continuó el trayecto. No le importaba escuchar palabra alguna, no quería permanecer un segundo más en aquella fiesta… Por la mañana les llamaría para reclamar aquella traición… Porque si Camus o Milo hubieran tenido la 'gentileza' de advertirle que podría encontrarse a Mu, habría optado por quedarse en casa y poner una buena película… -"¡Shaka!"- Esta vez no sólo la voz le hizo frenar, sino el agarre impuesto por aquél muchacho…

-"¿Qué´?"- Bufó, dándose la vuelta mientras lo encaraba y quedaba a pocos milímetros de su figura… -"¿Qué, Mu…? ¿Qué quieres?"- Tiró de su extremidad. Los labios del otro se movieron, pero no expresaron nada… Él rodó los ojos… Le dio la espalda y emprendió de nuevo la marcha…

-"¡Espera…! Déjame llevarte a casa…"- Shaka se indignó.

-"¿Qué? ¿Crees que quiero que me lleven a casa?"

-"No quise…"

-"Y aunque quisiera, ¿Crees que querría que fueras tú el que lo hiciera? No eres mi persona favorita en este momento, Mu"

-"Si, ya sé si pudieras me borrarías del mapa, pero es que… extraño poder hablarte…"- El rubio no pudo continuar la marcha. Pocas palabras en el mundo podía hacer vibrar su corazón, pero sólo las que decía una persona lo hacían explotar… Se dio la vuelta, mirándole con atisbo de sorpresa: Enseguida se compuso… Caminó de nuevo, esta vez despacio, como si pretendiera que el hombre de cabellos lilas no le perdiera el paso. Mu lo acompañó fuera del lugar hasta la calle, donde tampoco se detuvieron... Avanzaron en silencio entre la gente, sobre la banqueta, hacia los locales que ya estaban cerrando en aquél momento.

El rubio levantó la vista al cielo: las estrellas no podía verse debido a las luces de la calle. Por lo menos le agradaba sentir la brisa sobre su rostro, mientras la sangre se establecía sobre sus pómulos en un sonrojo. Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón sólo para ocultar los dedos, que nerviosos se abrían y cerraban.

Y pensar que en otro tiempo podía disfrutar el silencio en compañía de esa persona…

Cuando adelantaron más allá de una cuadra Shaka por fin se atrevió a romper el hielo…

-"¿Y… de qué querías hablarme?"- Mu se sobresaltó. Viró sobre su hombro derecho para observarle.

-"¿Cómo…?"

-"Dijiste que extrañabas hablar conmigo… ¿no? Supuse que querías decirme algo importante, por eso 'te permití' acompañarme."- El pelilila aunque su acompañante hubiera sonado un poco tosco, no pudo evitar exponer una sonrisa.

-"Si… pero sólo era un decir… Quería que supieras que me haces falta…"- El rubio, sonrojado, ladeó el rostro mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba a una frase para detenerlo. –"Pienso en ti todos los días…"

-"Para con eso"- Frenó la marcha mientras viraba hacia él y ponía una mano a la altura de su cara. –"Quedamos…"

-"¿Quedamos?"- Inquirió extrañado el otro, volteándose a la par. –"Tú decidiste que ya no podríamos tocar el tema de nosotros porque para ti resulta demasiado incómodo, pero jamás me permitiste…"

-"¿Qué no te permití?"- Arqueó una de sus cejas doradas. –"¿Desde cuándo decido yo lo que puedes o no hacer, Mu?"

-"Siempre lo has hecho, Shaka… de todas las formas que puedes o no imaginar…"- Acortó la distancia, tomándole la mano. –"Siempre te he amado…"

-"¡Calla!"- Volvió a interrumpirlo, esta vez dando un paso hacia atrás y caminando de ida a su casa. –"¡Ya hablamos de esto!"

-"¡Si, si hablamos y siempre es el mismo resultado!"

-"¡Justamente por eso acordamos que no volveríamos a hacerlo!"

-"¿lo ves? ¡Estas controlándome otra vez! ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que finja que no pasa nada?"

-"¡Porque nada pasa, Mu!"

-"¿Y si nada pasa, por qué no podemos conversar como antes? Si nada pasa ¿por qué no puedo mirarte sin sentir ganas de besarte?"- Shaka meneó la cabeza. Mu obviamente no lo estaba escuchando, no quería aceptar sus razones… Exhaló mientras volvía a detenerse…

-"A mí me ocurre lo mismo…"- Aceptó, dejando de lado la molestia que se la había generado desde hace meses en su interior, y que esa noche se le estaba saliendo de control. –"… pero… ya sabes lo que pasa cada vez que estamos juntos…"- Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. –"No podemos estarlo sin lastimarnos."- Mu abrió la boca: ninguna palabra de confort o alivio abandonó aquella cavidad. Al final suspiró también. Aceptó mientras abría y cerraba los dedos junto a su pierna.

-"He pensando en eso… en lo que insinúas que acordamos la última vez, y pienso que podríamos intentarlo otra vez y…"

-"Otra vez…"- Sonrió con amargura, volviendo a caminar lejos de la calle y entrado al parque. –"Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que los hemos intentado…"- Se estableció un doloroso silencio que ni siquiera al cantar de los grillos podía apagar. Mu movía los pies al mismo ritmo de los de Shaka.

-"Si al final no resulta es por mi culpa."- Su escucha meneó la cabeza.

-"No, no… como bien dijiste la última vez: siempre nos va a separar esa otra persona. Yo le amé, y el que continúe en mi vida aunque sea como el más leal amigo siempre será motivo de discusiones entre nosotros, así que… no quiero desgastar algo que ya está más que roto…"- Le sonrió, a pesar de nudo que sentía en la garganta y el escozor que amenazaba por derretirle las retinas. –"Míranos… Nos llevamos mejor cuando no estamos juntos. Podemos retomar nuestra relación como antes. Cuando solíamos ser sólo amigos nos contábamos todo…"- Bajo la vista, observando con sus ojos azules las formas que las sombras a luz de la luna reflejaba en el piso. –"¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedábamos en la misma cama? Podíamos dormir juntos sin que nada pasara. Yo podía hablarte de mis sentimientos por él y tú me escuchabas hasta el amanecer. Podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin celos, sin mentiras, sin ningún tipo de engaño; la pasión nos devoró como el fuego a un montón de hojas secas… Al final no quedó nada…"

-"¡No digas eso!"- Lo jaló del brazo.

-"¿Entonces qué quieres que diga? Esa tarde nos dijimos todo. ¿Quieres que lleguemos a los golpes para que compruebes que no basta sólo querer a la persona?"- Mu no respondió, pero mantuvo el contacto visual con ese mundo azulino brillante que reflejaba la luz de la luna. Shaka suspiró: no olvidaba el mar de emociones que ese ser tan especial transmitía con el simple hecho de mirarlo.

-"Todo terminó cuando yo te dije que me gustabas…"

-"No tanto como terminar, Mu, pero si dio paso a algo mucho más doloroso…"

-"Doloroso."- Repitió el otro.

-"Fue grandioso mientras duró, y la pasamos bien estando juntos… Yo jamás había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, pero… acéptalo, al final de tantas discusiones y peleas se convirtió en doloroso…"- Tragó saliva. –"Para mí era frustrante ver como nos hacíamos pedazos el uno al otro. Yo también te amo, pero…"- Sin importarle nada, el pelilila colocó la mano en su nuca, sobre el cabello dorado de su devoción, y tirando de él hacia sí, precisó besarle. Unió sus labios, pero no se atrevió a moverlos, pues no estaba dispuesto a forzar a Shaka a que se entregara; sin embargo, no tuvo que suplicar por el contacto ya que él empujó los labios por sí mismo; entreabrió la boca, tomó la del otro, y le transmitió aquella desesperación por no poder amar sin hacerle daño. Colocó las manos sueltas a cada lado de su cintura, a la par, que dando un paso en su dirección provocaba la unión entre sus cuerpos.

Fue un choque de emociones que desencadenó un mar de revoluciones interiores.

Por un segundo no quería pensar en nada más. Por ese breve instante no le preocupaba el origen de su inestabilidad emocional, o el que corazón le pulsara a mil por hora y amenazara por salir desalojado a través de la cavidad bucal. Sólo quería estar ahí con él, tocándolo, besándolo… entrelazando sus dedos con pasión, con deseo mientras se entregaba a aquella fervorosa suplica, porque, sin importar lo que hicieran o las palabras que se dijeran… no había solución. Estaban destinados a encontrarse, amarse y perderse…

Mu pareció entenderlo, y aceptarlo, porque abrazó al rubio con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se permitía sentir el luto por su pérdida. Cuando fue un poco más fuerte para no ser consumido por la pena, se apartó, tomó la mano del ojiazul, la besa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y apretándola mientras suspiraba, reinició la marcha. Shaka no le dijo nada a favor, tampoco se negó, después de todo ya había contemplado la idea de pedirle que lo acompañara… Sólo una vez, aunque sabía que como antes, el llegar a la verja no tendría el valor para dejarlo ir…

-"¿Puedo confesarte algo?"- Inquirió el pelilila con una sonrisa. Su escucha asintió: En ese momento podría escuchar y admitir lo que fuera…

-"Milo me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, pero jamás me imaginé que esa fueras a ser tú."- El rubio se detuvo.

-"¿Qué? ¡Entonces si es su culpa!"- Mu se rió.

-"Eso mismo estaba pensando…"- Habló, tirando suavemente de la mano que aún sostenía para llevarlo. –"pero, piénsalo, yo no habría podido resistir otro día sin verte. Esta mañana estaba por visitarte sólo para decirte que soñé contigo…"- Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Shaka le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-"Mentiroso…"

-"¡Enserio!"- Se rió. –"Me dormí pensando en la primeva vez que salimos, ¿te acuerdas?"

-"¡Claro! ¡Ese día llovió como nunca!"

-"Si, y nuestra cita fue un total desastre. Yo te dije que parecíamos destinados a ser sólo amigos…"

-"Yo no te respondí porque no quería creerlo."

-"Pero en mi sueño tú decías que si dos personas se amaban tanto como nosotros, y que si habían pasado tantos problemas para poder estar juntos, habían adquirido la fuerza y la madurez necesaria para pelear y ser firme en aquello que deseaban. Después de todo, al final queremos las mismas cosas… y nuestro mayor anhelo es que seamos felices, aunque no estemos juntos…"- El rubio sonrió con amargura.

-"Parece mentira que después de todo… debamos despedirnos…"- Observó que a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba su última parada. Apretó la mano que aún sostenía la suya, y al ladear la cabeza apoyó la mejilla en el hombro del otro.

No quería despedirse… ¿Y si lo invitaba a pasar? Mu se quedaría a dormir, seguramente ambos terminarían cediendo a sus pasiones, y a la mañana siguiente pasaría lo mismo… Exhaló, y la forma en que lo hizo le dolió. Sintió como si se hubiera desprendido de una parte vital de su cuerpo.

Quería que el sendero entre el destino y él se ampliara, pero esta disminuía cada ve más y más…

Se detuvieron. El nudo en la garganta les impidió articular palabra, pero asumieron que el gesto en sus labios lo diría todo, eso sumado al tacto que aún mantenían sus manos y que ampliaron al rozar sus labios… extendiéndose como el hormigueo natural desde la boca, hasta descender y terminar en la parte baja del estómago, desarrollándose al ritmo de los latidos del corazón, y explayándose desde esa verja aquella noche de verano, hasta la habitación en el alba y el resto de sus vidas…

Poreque todavía podían decir: una vez más.

**Fin**


End file.
